


Sing me a Song

by Dimunda



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Lyrium, M/M, Mages, Mature scenes in the future, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Rating Might Change, pavellan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 21:58:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10317869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimunda/pseuds/Dimunda
Summary: 9:29 DragonDorian travels to a remote island discovered across the Amaranthine Ocean with Alexius and Felix. Alexius informs them of a rare phenomenom of lyrium that has been discovered on the island. Alexius wants to study the lyrium with Dorian, thinking this could be the discovery of a lifetime. While on the island, Dorian begins to notice trouble seems to have struck and now no one is able to leave. At the same time, Dorian becomes enchanted by a mysterious elf known only as Lavellan, who may or may not be responsible for the trouble the island has been cursed with.Dorian needs to figure out why Lavellan is trapping people on the island and how to convince him to let them leave.





	1. Chapter 1

_“If music be the food of love, play on,_

_Give me excess of it; that surfeiting,_

_The appetite may sicken, and so die.”_

_William Shakespeare_

* * *

 

9:29 Dragon

 

It had been two weeks since they had started this Maker-forsaken journey and half that time was spent on the blighted boat. There hadn’t been a time where he wasn’t sick, heaving either into a bucket at his bedside or into the waters of the Amaranthine Ocean.

Dorian groaned as he placed his arm over his eyes. This was a living nightmare. He had really hoped he could persuade Alexius to not bring him on this trip, but the man insisted it was going to be a “magical breakthrough that can change the world, Dorian!” Blah blah blah. After he heard they had to travel by boat, he had tried backing away. 

Hopefully this trip was going to be as good as Alexius talked it up to be, even if he still wasn’t completely clear on _what_ exactly it was they were discovering. At least Felix had decided to come along, the blessed soul. Without him around, he probably would have gone completely crazy. He also had a nagging suspicion that his closest friend was there to “keep him in check,” as his father would say.

A loud knock at his cabin door roused him to full awareness, followed by the sound of a familiar voice.

“Dorian? Dorian, are you awake?” Felix called out through the wood.

Dorian groaned as he sat up and ran a hand through his hair. No doubt it was atrocious.

“Yes, Felix?” he called out, sighing as he made to get up.

The door swung open and his friend walked in, all smiles. Lucky bastard didn’t get seasick.

“Father said we’ll be arriving on Pawaili soon,” Felix said as he moved over to help his friend up. “Get up. He promises you’ll want to see the place as soon as we get there.”

Dorian groaned softly as he moved over to his looking glass, smoothing down the top of his head. It had been so much easier to take care of his hair since he shaved down the sides. Although, maybe he could grow it out someday? He _had_ been thinking about growing some facial hair as well.

“Did he tell you what exactly it _is_ he’s so bloody excited about?” Dorian asked, covering his face in cream before he began gently running his razor down his stubble.

Felix leaned against the wall, crossing his arms as he shook his head slowly.

“Not really, no,” he said with a sigh. “He’s keeping it all hush hush, Maker knows why. Only thing I got out of him was that he has a business acquaintance on the island that insisted he come as soon as possible. I suppose they discovered something or another. Probably some magical elven artifact and they want someone to research it. Perhaps it can’t be moved from the island.”

Dorian finished shaving, cleaning the rest of the cream off with a towel while giving a side-glance over to Felix.

“Nothing else?”

“Nothing else.”

The Altus sighed as he nodded his head, moving over to his chest of clothing.

“Well that’s just wonderful,” he murmured as he began digging around. “Now, since you’re no longer useful, shoo while I get dressed.”

Felix gave a roll of his eyes and a crooked smile as he made way for the door.

“Oh darn, I’m missing the show,” he drawled out, earning a balled up shirt thrown at him.

Felix scurried away quickly, shutting the door behind him. Dorian could still hear him laughing as he retreated.

* * *

“Land ho’!”

Dorian scurried quickly from below deck, putting his staff on his back with ease. He groaned as he caught himself on the wall, feeling a sudden tightness in his stomach and throat. 

Finally, he could get off this blighted boat and onto land. Sweet, sweet land. Then he’d rush to a room and start researching whatever it was that Alexius’ friend found. He had spent much too much time outside in nature. 

Just imagining himself by a nice fire and a book in his hand just made him giddy. Hopefully, the beds there weren’t as hard and awful as the one on the boat. 

It was easy finding Alexius. The magister was leaning over the ledge of the boat excitedly like a child. Felix was beside him, listening to his father and looking to where he was pointing somewhere near land. 

“Well, well,” Dorian hummed as he walked over to the group. “What is it we’re all-” 

Dorian’s hazel eyes widened as he looked out to where his two friends were focused on. The water itself was a crystal clear blue, which in itself was quite beautiful. However, that wasn’t what was so eye catching.

An arrangement of coral was scattered underwater, practically glistening and shimmering in the sunlight like the finest jewels his mother wore. It was amazingly beautiful. Even he had to admit it. 

There was something that was nagging at him though.

“Is there something glowing down there?” he asked, leaning closer to try and get a better look. 

Alexius turned to him, eyes wide and a smile to match. He nodded his head as he motioned for Dorian to follow his gaze. Dorian did and only saw light blue coral and not a source of the glow. 

“Dorian, this is what we’re here for!” the magister said quickly, unable to hold back the excitement from his voice.

“We’ve travelled all this way for coral?” Dorian asked, a perfect eyebrow rising high. Perhaps his mentor was losing his touch. “Are you quite sure you’re alright, Alexius? Granted, this is quite a spectacular view, but not really worth the two week journey we just took to get here.”

That only seemed to spur on his teacher. Whatever it was that was exciting him so, it seemed he couldn’t hide it from Dorian any longer. 

“Dorian, this isn’t just coral. This is coral that is growing _lyrium._ There is literally lyrium growing from the reef!”

Now that got Dorian’s attention.

“How is that possible?” Dorian asked, though he was still in shock. He couldn’t have heard Alexius right. This just didn’t seem to be all that probable.

“That is what we’re here to try and discover, my dear Dorian,” Alexius said as he turned back to look over at the lyrium. “Not just that. The people who live here claim that something is maintaining the lyrium, almost like something is keeping it safe from harming anyone. The aquatic life doesn’t seem to be affected by the lyrium much at all either.”

“How certain are we that it is lyrium?” Dorian asked skeptically. “This could just be glowing rocks, Alexius. Hopefully your friend doesn’t think that just because it glows, it means it’s lyrium."

“No, of course, of course,” Alexius said as he looked back over to the coral. “My colleague managed to hire some dwarves to come out here and they’ve assured him that this is the real thing. They’re working on a proper way to begin mining it so we can properly study it.” 

All right, now that was a bit more convincing. It must not be easy for the dwarves to mine something under the water. Now he was beginning to become intrigued. This actually _could_ be something of a breakthrough. Perhaps it was the coral itself that was growing the lyrium, but how? Was the lyrium strengthening the coral? Did they have a symbiotic relationship? Did the lyrium just manage to grow there? Was this all just a coincidence? 

The boat slowed to a full stop, sailors lowering the railing down. Elves began welcoming them softly, bowing and asking where to find their luggage. Alexius began moving towards the docks just as soon as he could. 

Dorian looked to Felix, who was smiling before he began to follow his father. This really was going to be interesting, wasn’t it? It seemed so. Perhaps this could impress his father enough to leave him be for a bit longer. 

“Gereon!” 

Dorian walked across the docks with Felix by his side, watching Alexius approach a man. The man seemed to be older, with salt and pepper hair and stubble to match. His eyes were a dark green and seemed to be filled with worry. The man was leading Alexius towards the small village of cottages just near the water.

“Nathaniel, my friend,” Alexius said with a welcoming smile, shaking his hand. “What has gotten you so worried, my dear man? We are going to be making a great discovery!”

The man cleared his throat, looking off nervously to Dorian and Felix. He seemed to be sweating a good bit, though that could just be from the heat. The place was so bloody warm and sunny, though Dorian supposed it could be worse. 

“Gereon, there have been some…new developments,” Nathaniel said quietly, just barely loud enough for Dorian to catch. “We’ve run into a problem.” 

Alexius’ smile vanished as he released his grip on the man, becoming quite serious. 

“What is wrong? Have the dwarves not made it yet?”

Nathaniel glanced back over to Dorian and Felix, seeming to be a bit unnerved at their presence. Perhaps this was something that was not supposed to be public knowledge? Something about the less people knew the better?

“Perhaps we should take this conversation to a more private setting?” the man asked, clearing his throat. “Your protégé and son can enjoy the beach while we discuss plans.” 

The magister seemed to be a bit hesitant and Dorian knew that he wanted to include the Altus. If Alexius were really going to include him in this project, surely he would speak with him later on what it was that was troubling this poor fellow.

“I suppose I could go ahead and get a quick start on looking at the reef,” Dorian said with a small smile towards his mentor. “As much as my presence would be a blessing, I do wish to see what all the fuss is about.” 

Alexius nodded his head as Nathaniel began leading his friend away, talking to him in hush whispers. It was too good for this to be true. Of course there was going to be something wrong here. Nothing could ever be simple enough. 

“Hey, Dorian, I’m going to go catch a quick nap,” Felix said as he stretched his arms above his head. “Are you going to be okay by yourself for a little while?” 

Dorian waved a hand towards his friend as a playful smile formed on his lips. 

“Quite all right, Felix,” he said smoothly. “My company is all I need. I’m sure I can make it work.” 

Felix chuckled as he waved to his friend before following a local to where they would be staying.

* * *

 

The mage had found a nice, secluded bed of rocks further down the beach. He had rolled his pants up slightly, dipping them in the cool waters below. The waves were gentle against the rocks and curious fish nibbled at his toes.

The coral was incredibly beautiful, with an arrangement of different colors. He watched as fish swam through and around the structures and had even seen a large turtle glide across the water. It looked as though it were simply flying. 

Despite loathing the outdoors, Dorian had to admit this was wonderful. If there was a place he had to pick to suffer out in nature, this was it. While studying the coral and trying to determine why and how lyrium grew from it, he found himself becoming distracted by the beauty of it all. 

Eyes drifting down to his journal, Dorian found that he hadn’t made much progress. There wasn’t much on the parchment other than that the ecosystem around them seemed to benefit from the lyrium. None of the fish had any deformities or seemed to be in any pain once they drifted closer. 

There was no way he was going to get closer to the lyrium and that was the problem. Everyone knew lyrium was dangerous, especially to non-dwarves. Even to the dwarves it had the potential to be dangerous, if it was handled wrong. He figured he was even too close, as he could hear their song despite being above water. His magic clung to it, desperate to hear more. It was an intoxicating sound and he wondered if the lyrium veins were much different from the ones on land. They looked the same, but obviously there was something different about this sort of lyrium. 

“Kaffas,” he murmured as he ran a hand through his hair, glad he had shaved a bit off the sides. It was too hot and this gave him a chance to cool off a bit. “I can’t learn anything from this distance. I need a sample. Where are those damned dwarves?” 

Dorian then froze as he heard something. Something was humming, though it wasn’t the song from the lyrium. It was a person, a voice. He turned around and began searching until he spotted a lone figure. It was supposedly easy, considering there weren’t any other people on the beach. 

It was a man, if he had anything to go by his bare chest, although he was wearing a bandage wrap around his ribcage. Possibly injured, he didn’t know. He was concentrating on the absolute _beauty_ of the man he saw. His skin was a light bronze, possibly from being out in the sun and enjoying the beach for endless hours. 

The man’s legs were long and smooth with a slim waist covered only by a dark blue wrap. It looked as though it had been made of silk and only covered up to his knees. There was a perfect slit by his hip and if the mage looked close enough, he could see just the outline of his cock. 

It took so much self-control for him to suppress a shiver that ran up his spine just glancing at it. He snapped from his thoughts and moved upward to see the man’s face. Obviously he was an elf, with long, pointed ears. His ears were a bit different though, as there were several points along the helix of his ears. The left side of his head was a bit shaved, with a long braid tucked behind a beautifully pointed ear. His hair was a rich, dark brown and draped over his right shoulder. The remainder of his hair rested on his back. 

The way the elf walked on the beach reminded him of the sea turtle gliding underneath the water. His feet lightly touched the sand and barely left footprints. Perhaps that was the elegance of elves he heard so much about. 

Dorian stood up quickly, effectively dropping his journal and ink well into the water below. 

“Kaffas!” 

There was a quiet gasp and he turned to see the elf staring at him. The way his eyes looked at him (which were a _gorgeous_ coral pink), he clearly hadn’t noticed Dorian before. He found that preposterous, but he supposed the elf was concentrating on his humming and his walk too much to notice the beauty that is the Tevinter. 

“You polluted the water.” 

Dorian blinked rapidly before shaking free from his thoughts. The elf was looking straight into his eyes and began walking towards him. 

“Pardon me?” 

The elf began moving towards the waves and pointed to the water. Dorian followed his gaze to see the ink from his ink well was spilled into the water, clouding it. Fish swam away from it quickly, though some were clueless enough to inquire its taste. 

“Oh, I, um,” the Altus stuttered slightly. “I’m sorry?” 

The elf’s eyes narrowed slightly as he stared down Dorian. The longer the elf gave him the evil eye, the guiltier he began to feel. It was clear that the people on this island cared deeply for the ocean and its surroundings. 

“Are you really?” the elf asked softly. Maker, his voice was so soft and smooth. “Do you really feel sorry? The ecosystem around here is fragile enough already without you dumping your trash into the ocean.” 

Now that brought Dorian back and he felt a bit of anger swell up in his chest. 

“It wasn’t on purpose, you know,” he said, crossing his arms over his chest. “You just…startled me.” 

Perfectly thin eyebrows rose on the elf’s face and Dorian found himself staring again. 

“I startled you? From way over there? Without really calling to you?” 

A weak chuckle was Dorian’s reply, clearing his throat. 

“I suppose that _does_ sound a bit unreal.” 

Dorian expected a lecture on the delicacy of the ocean and the coral reefs. However, he heard a beautiful sound. The elf was chuckling and when Dorian looked up, he was offering a small smile. Maker, he wanted to make him smile some more. 

What was wrong with him? He found the elf beautiful, sure, but something was different. He wanted to please the other, make him happy. He found he would do _anything_ to- 

“What are you doing here?” 

The way the elf asked his question was as though he was accusing Dorian of something. Perhaps something was going on around the island. It might even coincide with the trouble Alexius’ friend seemed to be in. 

“I am studying the lyrium in the coral reefs,” he said, before bowing slightly. “Apologies. Let me introduce myself. I am Dorian of House Pavus. And you are?” 

The elf stared blankly at Dorian, silently watching him. If Dorian didn’t know better, it was like the elf was analyzing him. Maybe he was trying to figure out his motives. It’s something he would do. Revealing one’s self wasn’t always the best course of action. 

“You can call me Lavellan.” 

Ah, so he decided to tell him after all. The elf might have decided he wasn’t a threat. Or, more likely, that telling him his name wasn’t so dangerous. 

“Is that your actual name or the clan you belong to?” Dorian asked curiously. Sure, elvhen names sounded weird, but this sounded more like a surname. Then again, it could just be his name. The Tevinter wasn’t very knowledgeable about elves. 

Lavellan said nothing and just stared at him carefully. The silence was becoming uncomfortable as the elf studied him some more, his bright eyes scanning him. 

“Find something you like?” Dorian asked with a smirk, trying to push aside the sensation deep in his chest. “I don’t blame you, I _am_ certainly the most gorgeous man you’ve ever seen. Why even-” 

“You and your friends better get used to the island,” the elf interrupted, surprising Dorian from his boasting. “You won’t be able to leave any time soon.” 

“Pardon?” 

The elf said nothing more to Dorian, turning away from him. He began walking further and further away from the village, Dorian stepping towards him. 

“Wait, what do you mean we won’t be leaving?” 

Something was wrong. This wasn’t right. Was the elf threatening them? Was his clan going to do something? 

“I said wait!” 

The Altus reached over to the rocks and grabbed his staff. He held it tightly, pointing it towards the elf.

“I’m not going to let you go on your way if you’re threatening us,” he said, watching Lavellan turn around to face him. “Explain it to me. What did you mean that we weren’t leaving?” 

“The ecosystem around here has been disturbed enough,” Lavellan said, hands clenching and unclenching. “I warned the man in the village to stop. I warned Nathaniel that he was harming the environment, but he didn’t want to listen to me. He told me this was for profit and would benefit everyone. It’s not. He’s only brought more and more people to destroy the coral. All of this for lyrium. Now, I’ve taken matters into my own hands.” 

Lavellan began turning around, but Dorian slammed his staff to the ground. A line of fire blocked the elf’s way, startling him only slightly. 

“I’m not going to let you harm anyone! You’re coming with me!” 

Lavellan raised his hands and ice shot out rom his hands, dousing the fires. So the elf was a mage. Perhaps that was how he was going to prevent them from leaving. 

“We have Templars that accompanied us here! They will-” 

“ _Filemu i le taimi nei,”_ Lavellan sung softly. What language was this? 

“What? I don’t…don’t...,” Dorian trailed off, eyes suddenly feeling heavy. “What did…did you do?” 

_“Moe, moe filemu, tama suamalie,”_ Lavellan continued to sing, walking back over towards Dorian.

Was this blood magic? What in the Maker’s name was this elf saying? This didn’t sound like the elven he heard some of their slaves speak. He never heard this language before. 

Dorian’s legs began giving out, but Lavellan caught him. The mage’s hazel eyes stared into the coral orbs of the elf. He was suddenly so tired. So very, very tired. 

_“O le ae saogalemu ai i oʻu lima. Moe ma miti.”_ Lavellan continued to sing and he suddenly felt something warm and soft underneath him.

 Perhaps he could just close his eyes and sleep for a moment. Dorian let his eyes close as he heard humming and a gentle hand card through his hair. Despite his previous anger, he had never felt such comfort and serenity in all his life.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

_"Help us to be ever faithful gardeners of the spirit, who know that without darkness nothing comes to birth, and without light nothing flowers."_

_May Sarton_

 

* * *

 

_Floating. That's what he felt. Dorian opened his eyes to find he was floating in the darkness. He looked around before he saw light high above him, shimmering reflective light._

_It took a moment to realize that he might be underwater. He found breathing to be easily done, though he could not find his voice. No matter how hard he tried, the mage could summon no words._

_Then more troubling factor was that he felt_ empty. _He felt no trace of his magic and that worried him. With no magic and no way to convey his actions, he was trapped._

_Suddenly, from the darkness came a voice. A beautiful voice was drawing near and he could faintly make out that the voice was singing._

_Singing. Why did that sound so familiar? Was it singing that brought him here? And where exactly_ is _here?_

_The mage looked towards the sound of the voice and saw a figure gliding through the water. She moved her body up and down to swim, her arms by her sides._  

_Even Dorian had to admit she was beautiful. From what he could see, she had short blonde hair that didn't fall passed her ears. As she began to draw closer, it was clear the woman was naked._

_Naked and heading his way._  

_The idea that waving his arms around in the water proved useful as the Altus captured her attention. Her singing ceased and she began swimming faster to him._  

_In the blink of an eye she was in front of Dorian, startling him. She gazed over to him with these coral pink eyes that felt as though he should recognize them._  

_The woman lifted a hand and trailed a finger down the Tevinter's cheek, studying his face. Or maybe perhaps his actions._  

_"You," she said softly, her voice relieving the tension he felt._  

_The woman pulled her hand back and Dorian's eyes widened as he saw her hand. Between her fingers was what looked to be webbing. The mage quickly looked down and saw that the same webbing was in between the toes of her feet. As he scanned over her face to try and seek answers, he saw her ears were long and fin like. They almost resembled an elegant fish tail. What in Andraste's name was going on?_

_Dorian began swimming backwards quickly, but the woman touched his shoulder. The mere touch had him relaxing once again as comfort and security washed over him. There was something about her that made him feel so calm, so at peace._  

_"It could be you," she said quietly, her eyes roaming his face once more. "You could be the one. You must venture off the island, find a way to stop him. His purpose has ended for this place. His purpose lies elsewhere."_  

_Dorian tried to open his mouth, tried to figure out what she was saying. Nothing came out. He had no idea who or what she was or even what she was referring to._

_"You must do it," she said, face twisting to determination and solemnness. "Your futures are entwined, but you both must first leave the island. There is nothing more for him here."_  

_Then, the woman's eyes widened as she screamed in pain. Her eyes went white and blood began clouding the water. Dorian looked for the source and found a sword shoved through her stomach._  

_The sword pulled out and a dark figure raised it before moving to strike Dorian down._  

* * *

 

"NO!" 

Dorian shot up, panting heavily as sweat fell down his face. 

Felix was reading by an opened window, though he was startled with how his friend awakened. 

"Hey, hey, it's okay, Dorian," Felix said as he made his way over to the panicked mage. "Just breathe, Dorian. In and out. In and out." 

The Altus dutifully followed his friend's suggestion, his heart still racing. He breathed out slowly and felt his body gradually calm down. 

"I'm alright, Felix. Thank you." 

Felix offered a smile, though his dark eyes showed that he was still concerned.

"Bad dream?" 

Dorian ran a hand through his hair, feeling the sweat clinging to his face and dampening his hair.  

"I...I think so," the mage said with a frown, staring at the soft bed he had been sleeping in. "I can't remember it for the life of me though." 

Felix leaned over and rubbed the mage's back, trying to offer some sort of comfort. 

"Well, I'm just glad you're finally awake," he said, his face falling serious. "You've had us worried sick, Dorian." 

Dorian looked up at his friend, raising a curious brow. 

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean, you've been asleep for more than a day," Felix said, looking over his friend. "We found you passed out on the beach. You wouldn't wake up, no matter how hard we tried to make you." 

Dorian's eyes widened a fraction as he looked down at his hands. How could that be? He remembered being at the beach, trying to study the lyrium. Then- 

"Felix, I heard a shout! Is everything alright?" 

Alexius barged through the door, worry plastered on his face until he saw Dorian up and awake. He smiled brightly as he hurried over to his protégé. 

"Dorian! So glad you're finally awake!" the magister exclaimed. "We've been worried sick about you!" 

A nervous chuckle was Dorian's reply, clenching the sheets tightly. 

"I appear to have worried everyone," he said softly. "Although the world would be devastated if I passed, I assure you both that I am quite alright." 

Felix didn't seem to be as sure, but his father seemed to be relieved.

"Can you remember anything that happened, Dorian?" Alexius asked carefully. "You didn't seem to have any injuries, but you were deeply unconscious. It was worrisome." 

The Altus began trying to backtrack to what he could remember. He did remember that they arrived on Pawaili. Then he decided to try to observe the lyrium coral while his patron discussed something privately with his acquaintance. He had been watching the waters and....nothing. He couldn't remember anything else. 

"I can't think of anything that would have brought me unconscious," he admitted. "Last thing I remember was being on a bed of rocks and overlooking the coral by the water."

Alexius raised a brow and Dorian realized that it probably didn't sound right to the magister. 

"Dorian, we found you underneath a tree in the sand," his patron said softly. "There has to be more. You were a decent distance from the water. You couldn't have lost consciousness there. Can you remember anything else? Anything at all?" 

This wasn't making any sense to Dorian. Why couldn't he remember anything else? If he had lost consciousness near the water, did someone drag him away from the water? If that were true, why hadn't they alerted the locals? 

No matter how hard he concentrated, Dorian just couldn't remember what happened. There was only one other thing he could remember. 

"The only other thing I remember is singing," he said with a heavy sigh. "But that is irrelevant." 

When he gazed up to await Alexius' agreement, he found his patron's eyes wide and shaking. 

"Dorian, you heard singing?" Alexius asked cautiously, as though he would regret his response. 

Dorian glanced to Felix for guidance, but his friend seemed to be just as shaken up as his father. 

"Yes, Alexius, I heard singing," Dorian said with a huff. "That could have just been from the unpleasant dream I just had." 

The magister grabbed Dorian's shoulders and his face paled considerably. 

"Dorian, this isn't a coincidence," the older man said, his hands trembling. "Remember...Remember Nathaniel? My acquaintance that asked for us?" 

The Altus merely nodded his head, refraining from speaking. He wanted to know how Alexius saw a connection here. 

"The reason he was so concerned is that people aren't able to leave the island." 

Hazel eyes widened as he stared at Alexius, trying to determine if he was fooling him. He saw only truth and felt his stomach churn. That sounded so very familiar, but he couldn't figure out why. 

"Boats are able to come and dock here," Alexius continued, realizing Dorian had nothing to say. "However, when they try to leave, their boats crash into rocks. The people on board survive every time, but they can never seem to remember what happened. This has happened on several ships that claim the same lack of memories. The only thing any of them can remember is hearing someone sing." 

That didn't exactly sound like good news. Something was causing the boats to crash? And the only thing anyone could ever remember is singing? 

"So you think that whatever knocked me unconscious," Dorian began, his mouth suddenly falling dry.

"Is an object or creature that has been behind all of this," Alexius finished. "And you came into direct contact with it."

 

* * *

 

Night soon fell upon the island and Dorian had buried his face into several books. Alexius had left to go and retell his events to Nathaniel, where he said they would try and plan what they could. 

Dorian was deep in though over a extraordinary text on lyrium, trying to find any information he could that might help. He wanted to see if there had ever been an instance where perhaps lyrium's song compelled someone to do something. 

The door swung open and Felix walked in, though he wasn't alone. Close to his side were several children. They ranged from humans to elves. Some were even clinging to the man's clothes. 

"Dorian, come with us," Felix said, a wide smile and bright eyes directed at him. 

"I'm a bit busy, Felix." 

Felix rolled his eyes before placing a hand on an unoccupied hip. 

"I know, you've been at it for hours without a break," he said. "Come on. Take a break with us. Your books'll be there later when we come back." 

Dorian groaned softly as he placed a mark on a page, closing the book. There was no point in arguing with Felix. The man never gave up. 

"If you must insist," he said before standing up, stretching his arms above his head. There was a soft crack and he groaned in pleasure. That was better. "Did you have something in mind or are we going to make it up as we go?" 

The children started to giggle and tugged on Felix's clothes. 

"Tell 'im, Felix!" a little elf girl said excitedly. 

Felix laughed and nodded his head, holding up a hand to them. 

"I am, I am," he laughed. "Just hold your horses." 

Obviously Felix had something planned and when he looked over to Dorian, the Tevinter raised a dark eyebrow questioningly. 

"One of the elder women wants to tell a story to the kids," Felix explained. "The kids wanted to invite me, but once they found out you were finally awake they _insisted_ that you join us." 

Dorian laughed as he looked at his friend incredulously. 

"You're pulling me away from my significant research to, what? Listen to children stories?" 

"Grammy wants you there!" a young human boy cried out. 

"Yeah, yeah! She said you _have_ to!" a little girl shouted.

Again, Dorian looked to Felix for answers. The only answer he was given were shrugged shoulders. 

"Fine! I'll go listen to this woman's story, but I'm going back to my research after!"

 

* * *

 

Dorian was dragged out to the small village, which he hadn’t gotten a good look at when they first docked. It was small, though there were numerous people. Their homes consisted of huts that seemed to fit in with the tropical setting. Fire was lit on torches to keep the place bright. There was a group of adults talking and laughing around a large fire, cooking some sort of meat. 

“Here we are,” Felix said as he pushed aside a door made of leaves. 

Inside was an elderly elven woman, talking softly to a group of children. They laughed and giggled as she made her voice fit the situation the story was in. When she caught sight of the group, she smiled warmly. 

“Looks like the last bit of people are finally here,” she said softly. “And you must be the Tevinter that passed out on the beach.”

Dorian huffed as he smiled, bowing out of respect. He was more than likely never going to hear the end of this. 

“Dorian of House Pavus, my lady.” 

The elderly woman laughed as he shook her head, leading them to a small area with comfortable mats and a large, cushioned chair. She sat down and motioned for them to take their places on the mats. 

“I am Vermia,” she said softly. “Now, we better start the story. The little ones have been impatient. It’s also getting close to their bedtime.”

There was a collective sound of groans and whines at the mention of going to bed, but their Grammy shushed them with a smile. Felix sat down on a mate, a little elven girl crawling into his lap. Did he already have some admirers? It was quite adorable. 

A clearing of the throat brought Dorian’s attention to Vermia, who smiled as she motioned for him to sit. With a sigh of defeat, the mage sat next to his friend and looked over to the elderly woman. 

“Tonight, I thought it would be nice to tell one of my favorite stories,” Vermia said softly, the children instantly quieting down. “Now, I know all of you have heard the stories before, but for our guests I must ask that you be silent. Alright, my sweets?” 

“Yes, Grammy!” the children said in unison. 

Vermia chuckled as she made herself comfortable in her chair, humming softly in thought. 

“Then I will tell the tale of the Mers from the sea and those of the land and how they came to be,” she started. “A long time ago, before the world was anything like it is today, there was the Nothing. Then, Tamau, the All Father awakened. With a simple breath, he created our world and filled it with light 

“Even thought Tamau had created such wondrous things, he felt that something was missing. He was lonely and the world he created was lifeless. With a tear shed from both his eyes came the sisters Tialoa and Tiavasa. He loved his daughters greatly and they loved their father instantly. To show their appreciation to their father, the sisters set out to create for him. Tialoa created the earth and soil, along with the vegetation and animals to appreciate it. Tiavasa set out and created the ocean and the life that inhabits it today. Tamau could not have been more proud of his daughters. 

“However, the act of creating his daughters had made Tamau very tired and weak. He told his daughters he would sleep for millennia to regain himself. All he asked of them was to create more life to appreciate them so that they would not be lonely. And so they promised. With the thought that his daughters would be loved, Tamau went into the Heavens for a deep sleep. 

“Tiavasa became busy soon after and created life from her body. The beings she created were incredibly beautiful and magical, rivaling nothing of this world. They resembled the beauty of Tiavasa and the love of the sea. She taught them how to use their legs to swim through her waters and how to breathe underneath the waves. 

“Tialoa became inspired by Tiavasa’s creatures and decided to create some of her own. On her first try, she created those that were too small and could not wield magic. Trying again, she created those that resembled the beautiful creatures of Tiavasa, but could not match their magic. Finally, she created her own beings that lacked the beauty of the sea people, with roundish ears instead of the beautiful points that Tiavasa’s had, but a hardy determination.

“Both sisters loved their creations unconditionally and even urged them to live with one another. However, those that had round ears became increasingly jealous of the People from the Sea. They began to poison Tialoa’s mind, saying that Tiavasa claimed that Tialoa could never create such beautiful and enchanting creatures like she had. They said that Tiavasa claimed she was far better than her sister and so were her creations. 

“Listening to the lies and slander of her beloved creations, Tialoa set out into the dead of night when all slept. To exact revenge on her sister, she cursed her children. They screamed and cried as their legs merged together to form long tails with fins, becoming distraught that they could no longer walk onto Tialoa’s land.

“Tiavasa, hearing her children’s cries, rushed to save them, but it was too late. The only ones that she was able to save were her magically gifted children, saving them from Tialoa’s cruel fate. In retaliation, Tiavasa cursed Tialoa’s children so that they could not survive without her waters, but would also be killed by it. 

“The two sisters fought each other for centuries, both trying to destroy the others creations while simultaneously protecting their own. Their fighting shook the very Heavens where their father slept. Tamau awoke and to his dismay saw that his daughters were fighting. Using all of his strength, he sent his daughters into a deep slumber. Tiavasa was thrown to the farthest reaches of the ocean while Tialoa was thrown into the deepest core of the earth. 

“With a broken heart and an inability to look at the wonderful creations of his daughters, Tamau went back to the Heavens and into his deep slumber once more.” 

Dorian had not realized how enraptured he was with the story until the old woman stopped. It was as though he could see _everything_. The two sisters fighting, the emotions they felt, the love their father gave them. The hate and jealousy that formed between them all because of a bundle of lies whispered into the right ear. 

The mage looked towards the woman, watching her eyes focus on him with a bright smile on her face. Like she was watching for his reaction to her story. 

“Where did you get a story like that, Vermia?” Felix asked wondrously, as though he too had been captured by the tale.

Vermia laughed as she rocked back in her chair, folding her hands on her stomach.

“Over a century ago, before we settled on this island, a man from Orlais came here,” she said softly. “He as a scholar, a brilliant man. He had been so well respected. Until one day, he started spouting stories of the People of the Sea and how he met them. He tried getting his work published, to no avail. So, he went on to search for them and his journeys brought him here. However, as the years went by, his friends became worried. They sought him out only to find him dead on the shores, no wounds on his body.” 

“But that doesn’t explain how you _got_ the story,” Felix reminded her with a smile.

“Ah, well, you see,” Vermia hummed as she sat up. “Some say he had found what he was looking for. That he encountered the People of the Sea on our very island.”

 

* * *

 

As the night got older, the children were put to bed and their parents began to follow soon after. Dorian had left Felix and walked to the beach, though he promised to stay in clear sight of the village. 

“I see you’re drawn to the waters as well.” 

Dorian turned his head and found Vermia walking towards him, a dark red cane helping her. She held something tight underneath her arm, smiling at the young Tevinter. 

“That story,” he said breathlessly. “It sounded so real.”

“Perhaps it _is_ real,” the elderly woman countered. “The way it happened may not be the truth, but that doesn’t mean there isn’t something out there in the waters.” 

The mage looked out at the waters, watching the waves splash to shore and the moon’s light reflect against the waters. 

“Why did you tell that story?” 

“To help answer your questions.” 

Turning over to the woman, Dorian gave her a bewildered look. Did she know something? Did she have an idea on what was going on with the island? 

The elven woman chuckled as she pulled out her hidden gift, placing a large journal into the mage’s hands. 

“This could help you find the answers you seek,” she said softly. “The question is: Will you believe them?” 

Without waiting for his reply, the curious woman made her way back to the village. Dorian had no idea what to make of her, but he had a strong feeling that she knew so much more than she was letting on. It seemed most of the locals did, from their whispers and stares. 

His fingers brushed against the journal and he finally found himself curious enough to look at the cover.

 

Mers

The Lives and Reality

_Antoine Shatoume_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much trouble trying to figure out how to get this chapter started and how to introduce certain aspects of the story. I hope it is decent! I got a bit more likes on this story then I thought! I'm glad some people like this! Please give me some feedback! It helps me become inspired to write more!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took so long to get this out! I got a new puppy and Mass Effect Andromeda came out so free time's been filled up! I also found it difficult to start this chapter. I wanted to know how I could get what I wanted in to progress the story. I'm so glad some people like this, even though it's only a few. I've also included a picture of Lavellan I commissioned!

_“If I am a legend, then why am I so lonely?”_

_Judy Garland_

 

* * *

 

A warm, orange glow danced across Dorian’s face as he stared at his desk. He studied the journal for what felt like hours, although it was more likely only a few minutes. His heart thumped loudly against his chest as he just sat there, trying to gather the courage to open it. 

“She said this would answer questions I seek,” he mumbled quietly to himself, as he often did when contemplating something difficult. “But what are the questions she speaks of?” 

The mage pushed back from his chair, standing up quickly with a scowl. The woman knew nothing! She probably just enjoyed doing this to newcomers on the island. It wouldn’t surprise him to find out she did this to just about everyone that was new. 

“This is idiotic and a waste of my time.” 

Storming off to the other side of the desk, he pulled out a text on lyrium before going back to his chair. He sat down roughly and shoved the book open to where he left off. By Andraste, he just wanted to study this lyrium and then find a way off this wretched island. However, once he thought about it more clearly he began to question just _how_ they were going to get off the island. 

“That’s it!” he cried out, slamming the book shut. “She must know what’s preventing us from escaping! Although wouldn’t that mean that _she_ could stop this? No, perhaps she would try to let us escape. She didn’t seem malicious and I’m sure that so many visitors are taking up supplies.” 

With a hum, Dorian placed his book down and glanced at the journal. Just what was it about this journal that would give him the answers? Would it really provide the answers he sought? Would it truly help them get off the island? 

There was only one way to find out. 

Dorian released a defeated sigh as he delicately picked up the journal. It looked old, though it was clearly taken care of. It could have been a precious heirloom to the people of this island. 

Carefully, the mage opened the journal and began to read.

 

* * *

 

_Bloomingtide 8:6 Blessed_

_This is my tale, my recollection of meeting_ them. _No one believes me when I claim they exist, that my time near the ocean and so far away from society has driven me mad. It has not. Never before has the world been so clear, so beautiful to me._

_However, that is a story for another time and a more personal journal. This journal is dedicated to_ them _; to the People of the Sea. This was the day I remember above all else._

_The first time I came across one was when I was travelling through a small forest, making notes on the local floral. It was then that I heard a loud cry and rushed over to find an exceptionally beautiful young man trying to fight off two Templars. My first thought was that these ruffians were trying to force their way with this young man, as he was stark naked in the water._

_Immediately, I charged over and demanded that they cease such deplorable actions less I inform my personal guard. The Templars were yelling at me to stand by, that this boy was an apostate. It sounded like hogwash to me. This boy was just naked and afraid. They thought they could use their Templar ways to do as they wished._

_I had none of it. I moved to the boy, regrettably soaking my new shoes and silk stockings I might add, but none of that was important! The boy was crying and begging quietly that they let him go home. I promised the young man that I would make sure my servants would help me bring him home and that no more harm would come to him._

_Of course I was blindsided by a Templar thug bashing me with his shield, sending me into the water and scrapping my hands and knees. The young man begged and pleaded with them to leave him alone and not to hurt me. The Templars simply ignored him and told him that they were going to do as they wish._

_Before I could move, the most wonderful sound filled my ears. A soft song sung in a language I had never heard of before. It was more beautiful than anything I had ever heard and made my heart want to sing. When I looked, I found that it was this young man that was singing. I had no idea why he would choose now of all times to sing._

_It was then that I noticed that the Templars were backing away. To my amazement, they suddenly collapsed on land and began to snore loudly. I was so puzzled. Was this boy truly a mage? Was he a blood mage?_

_With such large, bright blue eyes, he looked to me with such pity that I could not help myself. I got up and rushed to his side, trying to help him up. Once I grabbed his hand, the most wonderful and frightful sight appeared before me._

_The young man contained webbing between his fingers._

* * *

_Firstfall 8:6 Blessed_

_Finally, we had made it! We had finally made it to the Amaranthine Ocean! I had never seen Phailon so happy in so long! The young man had been such an absolute joy to travel with and I had found myself becoming more and more fond of him. I feel that he had become fond of me too._

_However, he had expressed that he was concerned that my feelings were not for_ who _he is but_ what _he is. The young man still had refrained from telling me, stating that he worried my servants would scatter his people’s existence and knowledge. As I had tried to convince him many a time, they would not betray me. Phailon stated that he did not trust them, but trusted me and me alone. Phailon had promised that once we reach our destination, he would take me to meet his people and he would explain everything._

_My beautiful young man had not revealed anything about his origins to me, no matter how often I asked. He was always shy, always scared. Would he be scared of my rejection? Possibly, but hopefully everything would be solved soon._

_I then saw the boat I was to take with Phailon up ahead._

* * *

 

 

_8:7 Blessed_

_Oh the things I have learned! This world is just full of such wonder and amazement that I could never have fathomed before! Phailon has revealed to me so much and has lovingly brought me to his family! All of his family can breathe underwater! They_ live _underwater!_

_My poor Phailon somehow got swept into the river through a storm when they were passing through and lost consciousness._

_When I asked what they call themselves, Phailon said there are a few names. They call themselves the People of the Sea. Those that are religious to their gods believe those that have magic are the Blessed while those without are the Cursed. That is what I will call them for now, for simplicity’s sake._

_Both the Blessed and the Cursed are incredibly beautiful creatures and Phailon says that helps as a defense mechanism if they are ever caught. Their charm and beauty lure attackers close before the Blessed strike!_

_There is such significant difference between the two! The Blessed and Cursed look so similar to humans and elves, with such pointed ears that almost look like fins. Their fingers having webbing in between them and from the neck down, they are completely hairless. The main difference is that the Blessed have legs while the Cursed do not. Below their waist forms a tail, long and elegant with a variety of colors. Oh such wonders!_

_Phailon claims that all their women give live birth and children are born with such a tail. As they grow older, Phailon says that if there is magic, then the Blessed child’s tail begins to split and form legs and feet. The Cursed have no trace of magic. It is just like us! Some generations can be born with Cursed or even Blessed. Were they perhaps once like us, but some sort of evolution took place? I would believe it more if they were once elven, since their beauty compares only slightly._

_My dear Phailon has also explained another key difference between the two factions. The Blessed are gifted with a special type of magic. The magic I first witnessed Phailon hold, singing his captures to sleep. Every Blessed’s main source of power comes from their voice. Songs are passed down from generation to generation and can become stronger! They also rely heavily on sound and have such wonderful hearing!_

_Phailon has told me of their ways and of their gods. Was their god perhaps the Maker? Did the Maker send spirits to try and create life? There is just so many questions that the Chantry is not able to answer. They would try to destroy this, would try to destroy the People of the Sea. I cannot allow it._

* * *

_8:8 Blessed_

_I have decided to stay and live my life with Phailon. Phailon has shown me an island far off, an island his people call Pawaili. It is an island rich with food and fresh water. It is perfect for a settlement._

_I have sent notes to my closest and most cherished friends, those I know that can be trusted and who might tire of life in Orlais and Fereldon. Phailon was unsure at first, but then assured me that he trusted me completely. All I have instructed is that those that wish to join me, that wish to see such marvels should meet at a dock on a shoreline where a few of the Blessed and warrior Cursed would be waiting. I hope my trust is not misled._

_Now, to tackle my hardest challenge yet: proposing to a Person from the Sea._

* * *

_8:9 Blessed_

_I have finally distinguished the Blessed from the Cursed in a way that both sides agree to. The Maker has helped me solve such a problem I have troubled myself with for many months._

_I have proposed that they should be called the Mers. It is so much shorter and rolls off the tongue easier. I told them that they should call the Blessed sirens. Their songs can be a warning of death, but also a thing of beauty if you deserve it. The Cursed was more simple. I proposed calling them mermen and mermaids. Everyone seemed to agree that this was much better and it seems to douse the flames of anger between the two._

_Phailon and I are to be wed in a week. He wants a human ceremony in the water, however. I will make it work._

* * *

_8:36 Blessed_

_This will be my final journal entry. My days are drawing to an end and I will slip into the Maker’s arms in the water. I will finally be reunited with my dear Phailon. It has only been a few months since his passing, but my heart just cannot take much more of the unbearable pain._

_I will be in the arms of our daughter Anita, her husband Falrin, and our sweet granddaughter Suvi. Oh, my dear Suvi. She is so like her mother. Despite her father being a merman, she was born with the magic of a siren. The wonders she can do! Her legs have finally grown out and she has joined me these last few weeks on land. Her voice is softer and sweeter than the ripest of fruit. I cannot stand to hear her cry. She already lost one grandfather and now she loses another._

_Even though they are not blood, Phailon and I could not have asked for a better family. Such a beautiful daughter and loving son-in-law. I only wish I could see little Suvi grow up to be the beautiful woman I know she will be._

_I leave this for the community we have built on Pawaili. Even though the People of the Sea will move on (they were never built to stay in one place too long and it has been far too long for them), the people on this island will never forget them. The families have grown large and prosperous. We are under no one’s rule but the Sea’s._

_It is time. My hands begin to shake, my vision blurs, and I feel Phailon’s embrace around me. It is time._

_Please. Keep this journal, but show only those who are worthy. Those that will appreciate the People of the Sea as I have. I hope one day they will return to this island, a place where I lived my life to the fullest._

* * *

Dorian stared blankly at the journal. He had skimmed over several entries and notes, try to find some sort of hint that this was a joke. There were such detailed notes in between and such beautiful drawings of these “People of the Sea.” 

Each one that was drawn was incredibly detailed and this Antoine was right. They were _amazingly_ beautiful. This was just from drawings. There was no telling how beautiful they were in person. That is if they were truly real. 

There was no reason for Dorian to believe this journal. It could have been just an elaborate prank. It could have just been a story.

No. There was something deep down that just _screamed_ that he knew something. It felt as though there was something he was not thinking of. What did all of this have to do with the island? 

“Of course!” Dorian suddenly yelled as he stood up quickly, a bright smile on his face. “That has to be it! The singing! Everyone mentions it. The old woman was right. It must be a siren!”

The smile on his face began to disappear as Dorian began slumping back into his chair. 

“Maker, what am I saying? A siren is causing all this? I’m just looking for a scapegoat in all of this. This could…it seems more likely that the lyrium is doing this! Everything can be ex-” 

Sudden warmth filled him as a soft voice filled his ears. He scrambled up to the window quickly as a familiar voice began singing. That voice. He _knew_ that voice.

As he searched out the window, he could see nothing and no one. The mage rushed out of his cottage, forgoing his shoes in the process. As he ran down the beach, he drew closer and closer to the source of the voice. 

In the distance, he saw a figure sitting on a rock. There were soft words sung in a language he could not understand, but knew he didn’t need to. There was no need for him to understand. 

Soon enough, he got close enough and slowed to a walk. The figure was so breathtakingly beautiful and so _familiar._ The figure heard his approach and turned his head. As soon as Dorian saw those stunning coral eyes, it suddenly came back to him. Everything rushed back to him. 

“Lavellan,” he breathed out quietly, as though he was whispering a secret. “You’re a siren?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first Dragon Age fanfic. I've had this story in my mind for months and just can't seem to get it out of my mind. I don't know if I'll continue, though if enough people enjoy it I will! I'd love to continue this story as long as people love it! Please tell me what you think!


End file.
